Entre las páginas y la tinta
by fadamaja
Summary: Traduccion de wynnebat: En donde Harry es ligeramente más rápido y suertudo al matar al basilisco, y se encuentra con una decisión que tomar.


Harry respiro profundo cuando la gran cabeza del basilisco cayó al piso, sus ciegos ojos arañados, blancos con la muerte. Estaba golpeado y cortado por la caída y sus manos se sentían a carne viva por apretar la pesada espada de Gryffindor, pero aparte de eso estaba bien, mientras que su místico oponente yacía muerto en el piso de la cámara. _Estoy vivo,_ pensó Harry con un profundo suspiro mientras daba unos pasos temblorosos y tomaba el diario del suelo. Lo sostuvo sobre uno de los colmillos del basilisco, preparado para destruirlo y borrar la presencia de Tom de este mundo. Solo deseaba poder hacer lo mismo con Voldemort.

— ¡Espera! — el espectro del joven grito cuando el diario estaba a centímetros de ser perforado.

Contra todos los pronósticos, Harry se detuvo. Quizás fue por sus cansados y temblorosos brazos, quizás fue el miedo en la voz de Tom, pero Harry lo dejo tener sus últimas palabras antes de morir. Continuo sosteniendo el diario sobre un venenoso colmillo, pero busco los ojos de Tom mientras el espectro miraba furtivamente entre Harry y el diario. — Antes que decidas asesinarme, déjame explicarte.

— No es asesinato, — dijo Harry. Si esta hubiese sido una situación menos estresante, habría rodado los ojos. — Lo que ibas a hacerle a Ginny, eso era asesinato. Yo solo me desharé de un libro viejo.

— Claro que es asesinato, — respondió Tom con un toque de desprecio. Dio un paso más cerca a Harry, pero se detuvo cuando Harry apoyo el diario contra el colmillo. — Es cierto que no soy de carne y hueso, pero soy una persona igual que tú, no solo una memoria. Tengo sueños y deseos. Siento dolor. Estoy vivo, Harry. Si bajas más ese diario, te volverás un asesino. ¿Crees que en realidad sea algo que tu santo Dumbledore aprobaría?

Harry pensó en Ginny, yaciendo allí medio muerta en el piso de piedra. Y pensó en Hermione, petrificada en la enfermería, perdiéndose todos los exámenes que había esperado con ansias completar. Ellas merecían vivir, no este patético, asesino, purista sanguíneo espectro de un joven. Pero aun así, Tom quizás no merecía vivir, pero Harry tampoco quería ser un asesino. El Profesor Quirrell aun lo visitaba en sus pesadillas, sus gritos resonaban dentro de los oídos de Harry mientras despertaba sudando frio.

Si Tom estaba o no vivo era una pregunta para los filósofos u otras personas más inteligentes que Harry, que solo siguió su instinto al ver la expresión suplicante de Tom.

Tom de verdad consideraba esto su muerte.

Eso era suficiente para que Harry lo considerara human.

Harry rehusaba vivir con otra persona acosando sus pesadillas. Solo había agotamiento, no compasión, en su voz cuando Harry dijo, — Si quieres vivir, regresa al diario y deja ir a Ginny. Ahora. — Cuando Tom abrió su boca para hablar, Harry presiono el diario contra el colmillo de basilisco e ignoro su grito de angustia. Ginny también había gritado. — Ahora.

De manera desafiante, Tom le lanzó una mirada oscura antes de desintegrarse lentamente frente a los ojos de Harry. Harry abrió el diario en una página al azar y observo como oscuras partículas mágicas eran succionadas adentro. Cuando estuvo completamente seguro que Tom se había ido, Harry cerro el diario y lo sostuvo sobre el colmillo con mano temblorosa.

Sería malo, deshonesto, _Slytherin_ enterrarlo en el colmillo ahora que Tom había vuelto adentro.

Había dos listas en la mente de Harry, en un lado el sentido común y la seguridad de que Tom aún era peligroso. En el otro lado estaba esto: Harry no quería ser un Slytherin. Había tomado su decisión con el Sombrero Seleccionador, pero no había esperado tener que tomar esa decisión una y otra vez. Decidiendo ser valiente en vez de cruel, justo en vez de egoísta. ¿Acaso los demás Gryffindors tenían que intentar tan duro para ser Gryffindors? ¿O solo él era de esta manera? Harry Potter, el gran farsante, incluso mientras empuñaba la espada de Gryffindor.

¿Qué era lo que correcto para hacer cuando todas sus opciones se sentían erradas?

Lo peor, la parte más vergonzosa era que a Harry le había agradado Tom. Antes de saber la verdad, había pensado que Tom era amable, servicial y encantador. Cuando lo había visto por primera vez en la cámara, Harry había estado tan preocupado por la seguridad de Tom como por la de Ginny. Había querido salvar a Tom del basilisco, sin saber que Tom era un basilisco disfrazado de humano. Nadie le había dicho que lo malo podía ser tan buenmozo. Solo había tenido a Voldemort para comparar y la horrible cara en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Quirrell no podría encantar la buena voluntad de nadie.

Harry lanzo el diario al piso, disgustado con Tom y consigo mismo, y con el mundo entero. El diario cayó y se abrió en la página del medio.

 _¿Harry?_ escribió Tom.

Solo eso. Solo el nombre de Harry.

— No sé qué hacer, — dijo Harry en voz alta. Se arrodillo en el piso al lado de Ginny, colapsando por la adrenalina y el miedo restante. Harry le busco el pulso. Le tomo un momento separar el de ella del agitado latido de su propio corazón, pero pronto noto que el pulso de Ginny estaba aumentando de como había estado antes. Ginny era fuerte. Ella viviría. Tenía que hacerlo, por qué sino, ¿cómo Harry podría volver a mirar a los Weasley a los ojos? Él había sido bienvenido en su casa, en su familia. No podía hacer que mataran a su hija menor. ¿Pero podía matar a su casi asesino? Se dejó caer contra el costado del basilisco muerto. Estaba frio al tacto, pero no baboso o húmedo. — Hay un alma aquí adentro, ¿no es así? Quiero decir, si eres inteligente probablemente tienes un alma. Y Tom, él habla, camina y quiere cosas para sí mismo. Es tan real como yo. — Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Fawkes, Harry pregunto, — ¿Qué debería hacer, Fawkes? Tú salvaste mi vida enfrentándote al basilisco. ¿Podrías hacer lo mismo por Tom?

Fawkes había estado posado sobre el Sombrero Seleccionador, pero ante las palabras de Harry, voló y se posó sobre el diario.

— Ten cuidado, — Lo previno Harry, pero luego decidió que sus palabras eran innecesarias. Fawkes había sido audaz frente al basilisco. Esta versión más joven y hermosa de Voldemort difícilmente sería una amenaza para él.

Justo frente a los ojos de Harry, Fawkes comenzó a trinar una triste canción. Harry pensó que Fawkes quizás de verdad destruiría el diario, pero en vez de rasgar sus páginas, lagrimas cayeron de los ojos del fénix. Entonces el diario comenzó a rebosar tinta aguada con lágrimas de fénix, la sustancia empezó lentamente a hundirse en el piso de piedra. Cinco luces brillantes volaron desde la entrada de la cámara, zigzagueando por el aire hacia el diario, que había comenzado a brillar. Por un momento, Harry no pudo ver nada, cegado por la luz blanca. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza hasta que se volvió soportable, y cuando abrió los ojos, una última bola de luz se hundió en el diario.

Los oídos de Harry estaban llenos con la melodía. Aferro con fuerza las manos de Ginny entre las suyas, ocasionalmente echándole una ojeada para ver si respiraba, pero mayormente estaba observando a Fawkes. Tan atento estaba que por eso noto de inmediato cuando las alas del fénix se prendieron en fuego. Las llamas con rapidez lo envolvieron. Harry ya había visto un día como se prendía fuego Fawkes, pero aun grito en algo que no se atrevió a llamar miedo cuando vio que el diario también se incendiaba pese a las páginas mojadas. Se quemaron juntos mientras la canción del fénix se volvió aguda, chillona, joven, y una brillante columna de fuego hizo erupción desde donde Fawkes había estado. Harry se cubrió los ojos con un brazo y de manera automática intentó proteger a Ginny, pero en momentos las llamas habían desaparecido.

Atrás había quedado un pequeño polluelo de fénix, uno que estaba apoyado en el brazo de un bebé de cómo un mes de edad. El diario había desaparecido y el bebé tenía el cabello y los ojos oscuros de Tom que se abrieron y cerraron en confusión antes que comenzara a llorar.

— Fawkes, — dijo Harry, pánico se coló en su voz cuando el llanto del bebé aumento, — no me refería a esto.

Fawkes trino. Sonó, aunque fuera imposible, como un "de nada".

Harry nunca iba a confiar en un fénix para que solucionara sus problemas otra vez.

NA: Y entonces Harry pasa los próximos años tratando de averiguar si Voldemort es de verdad un bebé o solo esta fingiendo ser uno. De repente solo mira al lindo bebé Tom como diciéndole "te estoy vigilando".

(Final alternativo:  
— ¿Que debería hacer, Fawkes?  
El diario estalla en llamas, termina siendo un montoncito carbonizado.  
— Si, probablemente tienes razón.)


End file.
